FIG. 1 illustrates an aircraft 13 and a propulsion system 15 with which the invention may be used. Two sets of fan blades 10A and 10F rotate in opposite directions as indicated by arrows 13A and 13F, providing thrust, indicated by arrow 16. A nacelle 18 surrounds the engine (not shown) and defines a flow path along which freestream air 19 travels during flight. Rotating nacelle sub-regions (or cowls) 20A and 20F define the flow paths near fan blade roots.
A schematic cross section of region 22 is shown in FIG. 2. This region contains rotating turbo machinery 25 located within cowls 20A and 20F. It is desirable that maintenance personnel have easy access to the machinery contained within cowls 20A and 20F, such as fan blade mounts indicated as 27 (not shown in detail).